The Story Of Luke
by Lucario0
Summary: Luke is 15 years old.He should be attending high school right now but something happened in his past that he regrets doing the most.
1. Chapter 1 The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Hello all this is officially my first FanFiction on this site...YAY! Anyways, I just want to thank talkingbirdguy for letting me borrow his idea that will come later in the story. Make sure to review, and please enjoy!

I was born what they call a "Unique Human." I had a tattoo of a small black Chinese Dragon on my upper right chest when I was born, alongside some very unusual DNA patterns. My name is Luke; I live in the countryside with my parents and sister. I have jet black hair that forms somewhat of a faux cut, and weird crimson-red eyes which are typically unusual to see in normal human anatomy. I am currently fifteen, and should be in tenth grade, but unfortunately everything changed on the day that I made my most regrettable decision. So that's no longer an option…

_10 years ago...g_

"Hey, can we go play in the forest?" I asked my mother.

"Yeah, can we?" my sister added.

My sister was one year younger then me. She was very close to me, and I would usually play with her almost every day after school. Her name was Angelica, but I always called her Angel back then just to mess with her.

"PLEEEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE?!" We both whined.

"Well… Fine, but make sure to be safe and get back here before dark." My Mother replied.

"Okay, we will!" said my sister and I.

As me and my sister took off for the forest, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It had very creamy like fur, and it sat on top of a rock as it observed the setting sun. I couldn't quite tell what it was, so I got curious and hid behind a nearby bush to get a better look. Before me sat a Ninetales, gazing into the now rising moon. I quickly told my sister to come check it out, and she knelt down beside me.

I got very curious because of the legend that says if you touch one of the Ninetales' tails; it would bring a curse onto you. Unfortunately, being one who doesn't believe something unless I see it, I began to slowly and silently approach the Ninetales.

That's when I got began to worry, and thought, 'What if the curse is real?' By that time, I realized I had almost bumped into the giant rock that the Ninetales sat gracefully atop. Mere inches from touching the creature, I allowed my panic to take hold of me, and I flattened myself to avoid being heard; but suddenly, the sound of a twig being snapped caused the Pokemon to leap from the rock and sprint into the woods, and out of view.

I slowly turned my head to face my sister who was holding a broken stick with quite a worried expression.

I quickly ran to her side before asking, "Why did you do that?"

"Did you forget about the Ninetales' curse?" She asked in a quiet yet concerned tone.

I shook my head before sighing, and reminded her that we should probably return home. We quickly dashed from the scene, and arrived at our house before knocking on our front door.

"It's Open!" We heard our Mom shout from inside.

We burst inside and hugged her as always before my sister and I sat on the couch to watch TV.

After an hour we heard our mom shout from the kitchen, "Supper's ready!"

We all rushed to the table and heard our dad walking up the steps leading to our door. We ran to the door to see our dad walking in, and both hugged him as our mom told everyone to sit down and eat. While I was eating I, looked down at the dragon on my upper right chest I always wondered, 'How did I get this thing?'

After dinner we all went to our bedrooms. My bedroom wasn't too shabby for a five year olds. I had a bed with a light-blue colored blanket, there were also three empty Pokéballs sitting on top of a desk of mine directly across from the bed. We kept them there because my parents thought I would want to be a trainer, but I informed them that I didn't like the idea of it capturing Pokemon and forcing them to battle one another.

There was also a window I often sound myself looking out of, and occasionally climbing out of. Thinking the idea sounded nice, I instantly opened it before pulling myself out of to sit on top of our roof. I would always contemplate to myself about things like, "Why don't I have a last name like other kids?" Or, "How did this tattoo appear on me?" I sat there for about an hour or so contemplating these things when I noticed something move. I was instantly frightened quickly jumped straight through my window before slamming it shut. Soon after I climbed into my bed, gripping my favorite Mareep plushie before falling asleep fairly soon after.

The next day...

I woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling in a frying pan. Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed and quickly dressed myself in a plain white T-shirt; along with some navy-blue shorts .I entered the kitchen to see my mom holding plate out food in my direction while simultaneously cooking with the other.

"Here you go sweetie!" She said cheerily before handing me my plate.

"Thanks!" I replied eagerly.

I approached the table and sat down next to my sister who was already ravaging her food.

"Good Morning, Angie."

"Oh, hey bro!" she replied.

We both started eating our food; I had 3 strips of bacon, an omelet, and 2 sausages. I devoured it all within 20 minutes before placing my empty plate in the sink.

Later, I decided to sneak out of the house and go into the forest again to see if I could spot the Pokemon again. Sure enough the same Ninetales from before was again staring blankly into the horizon. I ran back into my house and quickly snuck in through the front door. Luckily, no one saw enter because they were all watching a movie.

Silently closing the door, I walked to my room and began to ponder why the Fire type was there all the time. Without noticing, I began to doze off.

…

"Hello?" A voice silently echoed. "Luke is that you?"

"Yes… what's happening, how come I can hear a voice in my dreams?"

"This isn't a dream, I'm actually talking to you-"

I was woken up instantly by my parents shaking me awake.

"LUKE ARE YOU OK?" My parents both shouted simultaneously.

"Yes, I just had a bad dream…" I replied calmly.

"Okay, just making sure… you were yelling a lot so we thought you were in pain or something." Said my father.

"No im fine" I said

"Ok but we are downstairs if you need anything"

"Ok"

The instant they went downstairs, they started the movie again. I began wondering something along the lines of, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" I wanted to know who was trying to contact me in my head, and how they were doing that. It sounded much like a feminine voice, but I couldn't be too sure with how muffled they were.

5 hours later...

It was about seven O'clock, and I was really exhausted after what had happened. So while I was getting in bed, I again began questioning myself as to why the odd Pokemon was residing in such a random location for so long. I had to know…

I quickly and silently walked down our stairs and opened our door. I knew this was wrong, going out at night, but I was really curious. I crept slowly into the forest; moving very slowly in a crouching position, yet miraculously I came across the rock in which the mysterious Pokemon sat atop fairly quickly.

I hid behind a bush again, exhausted from sneaking over here, but after a few minutes of resting to catch my breath, I began to slowly creep over to the large boulder. Again, my fear began to take over, and I worried about the possible negative outcomes from observing the Ninetales like this.

My heart dropped when I noticed it turn its head in my direction.

I quickly dove into a nearby hole that miraculously fit my size. It must have been the den of a fairly large Pokemon… Luckily for me, the Ninetales didn't notice me, so it went back to eyeing the moon like some kind of wolf.

I was breathing heavily because I had landed on my stomach; fortunately, the Ninetales didn't hear me… After around thirty minutes of waiting to make sure that it was no longer suspicious, I got up and crawled over to the rock and ducked underneath it.

I was now only mere inches from touching the Pokémon's tail. No one would ruin my curiosity now…

Nice cliffhanger? Make sure to review. Next chapter is definitely coming out tomorrow just to make up for this short first chapter. Thank you AmateraSWAG for editing this and assisting me as much as he has! Make sure to check his stories out too!


	2. Chapter 2 Realisation

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing my last chapter,and thank AmeteraSWAG for editing this chapter!Without further ado this is The Story Of Luke.**

**Disclaimer:Still dont own Pokemon.**

**"**Here i go" I said in my head.

I touched it.

It quickly spun around and looked straight into my eyes.I froze in place instantly feeling fear wash over me."Do you know what happens when people touch my tail?" the ninetails said in a deep feminine voice.

"Y-yes" I stuttered

This ninetails was very odd i thought, it looked cruel and evil not like any other ordinary ninetails.

Then it expression changed from neutral to demonic.I heard screams coming from the direction of my house all of a sudden i was knocked out; the last thing i saw was blue fur popping out of my body and a white flash.

_2 hours later..._

I woke up to feel a sharp pain throughout my body.I wanted to scream but nothing came out;but fortunately it quickly went away.I saw a newspaper coincidentally hit a tree nearby from where i stood.I picked it up and it read "House burned down 2 are dead,police are still trying to investigate as to what created the fire-"

The instant I saw those words I started to cry;I knew who created that fire so that is exactly why i had started then I stopped after awhile of crying and looked at myself because I had felt a sharp pain towards my lower back.

I sat at by a nearby tree for a bit to look at myself I now knew why i had a sharp pain.I had transformed into a riolu.I had only heard and seen pictures of lucario's and riolus at the time so i knew exactly what I I also felt a sense familiarity with the shape and tail of my body;its like i have been a riolu the pain started growing larger and larger again and I realised i was sitting on my tail.

A memory started flickering in my head but it started to fade away;I began to look around,I was in a forest full of pine trees.I started to get really frightened because I realised I was alone in the first time of my life.I started to run forward from where I stood,I thought by running i would be released from this i tripped on a rock while i was running at full speed and hit a tree knocking me out cold.

_"Hey again"_

_"WHO ARE YOU?"_

_"HOW ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"_  
_"Before we cut off I was gonna say im using the power of aura to talk to you"_

_"What's that"_

_"Nate will explain it I have to go i can only use so much being long distance"_

_"Who's Nate?"_

_"You'll find out soon"_

I woke up feeling a sharp pain again in my head 'Must've been the tree' i thought, i got up andI started to run again,but a bit more carefully.I kept running for hours and still nothing.I stopped for my third break I was breathing heavily from all that running.I was getting really dehydrated,thats when i saw a little stream of water behind me.I instantly ran to it and drank the cool refreshing water.

After drinking water for what seemed like hours and splashing my face.I kept going until i saw a clearing, I ran towards it until 3 lucario blocked me.I fell back and one of them walked up to me and told me "Who are you?" it said speaking via I could do since I was very scared and surprised was to cry.

I curled in to a ball and just started crying just remembering the fact my parents died at that tilted there heads slightly giving me a confused of them kneeled down next to me and said"Are you alright?" he said using aura.I looked up the lucarios expression turned from defensive to caring.

All I could do was shake my head."You don't know how to speak using aura do you?".I shook my head once 's unusual but its happened before c'mon follow me". "Let him in!"He said to one of the said some rules about what not to do in there and at the moment they started talking I instantly had a flash back "House burned 2 were dead".Only 2?What happened to my sister?

"Do you understand?" One of the lucario said

I hesitaintly nodded my head and walked straight in behind the around me gave the lucario in front of me a confused look he waved his paw and they quickly went back to their conversations.

I looked around us while we were walking,im pretty sure any human could mistake this as a small city from most stuff here were wooden and stone stopped in a particular wooden looked much like a cabin to we entered the house he asked me "You hungry?".I shook my head in response,"Ok lets begin".

"First off,you must understand it may take years for you to master the art of aura".

I nodded my head.

"Second of all,How dont you already know how to speak aura?Surely your family taught you how to speak using aura."

I just shook my head holding back tears.

"Ok try turning your inner thoughts and feelings in to physical sounds"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"I think I made that way too complicated for a riolu your age"

"Try thinking of words you want to say to me,then try projecting it towards me"

I tried thinking of words then tried projececting it towards him just like he didnt work at first but i concentrated a little bit more and i managed to say_ "What is your name?"._He jumped back and said "Wow i didnt think you'd learn that fast,Congratulations i guess,But first let me check your aura"

He closed his eyes and i got second he closed his eyes he jerked his eyes open and jumped back."Well that almost blinded my aura sight"

I got even more confused and asked "What?"

"I was almost blinded by your aura i have never in my life seen anything as powerful and bright as your aura"

"Hmmm wait whats that" he said looking at my tattoo

"Oh this?I was born with it I have no idea what it is"

He pulled out a leather book that looked very gave it to me and said"Read it","Oh and here" he pulled out a black silk scarf.I put it on and realised it was a bit too big but it sayed on."Looks good on you, go ahead and read"

The instant I opened it I realised who I was,why I had no last name,the weird color in my eye,and why the tattoo existed.

**Another cliffhanger?Oh well,i just wanted to say if there were any punctual errprs or grammatical mistakes im editor wasnt here today:(.Anyways I want to thank talkingbirdguy for helping me out with my go check out my editor's (AmeteraSWAG) new story **_To Be Yourself._**Also sorry I didnt post this earlier i was traveling and going you enjoyed this chapter!Make sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Legend

**Hey all!Sorry for all the typing mistakes last time something happened in doc manager that made it seem like a swarm of mistakes :(.Oh and sorry for being so late with the chapter,excuse?THE DWP JUST SHUT OFF OUR POWER...anyways lets begin The Story Of Luke!**

**Disclaimer:Nintendo cant sue me cause i dont own pokemon.**

_On one very cold night there was a birth of someone more powerful than Arceus was the strongest and most powerful aura user to ever name was was born as a riolu that didn't know of his own that same night his parents went out and never came back...One day after he got used to fending off other wild pokemon and trying to perfect his knowledge of pokespeak he rested at a hole he called before he entered Arceus himself appeared before his eyes,he didn't know who he was so he tried to use tackle on the legendary._

_The god-like legendary just used psychic and sat him down just a few inches from its went to him because he was afraid that the little riolu might bring terror and destruction to legendary put a hoof on the top of luke and erased his knowledge of anything that had happened in his life,the legendary then put a mental wall around the memory just in case anything was then he transformed Luke into a newborn baby,and teleported him outside of a human's was then discovered by a human female and still had a little riolu left in with a tattoo that holds a power that no one could one understood why arceus would do such a thing._

_People say that the powerful creature known as"Dragon" might still live today._

I closed the book and before i could say anything the lucario that sat next to me told me "Everyone that heard of this only thought it was a legend,and so did I until you walked in our village"

"I don't think anyone noticed the tattoo so lets keep it like that,that's exactly why i gave you that scarf to keep that tattoo hidden"

At that moment i felt a very sharp pain in my brain and I started remembering memories that kept flowing through my head as if i broke the mental wall.I put both paws on my head because it hurt way too much.

"Hey you ok?" He said

"Uggh-"I moaned

At the moment the pain went from bad to worse.I started to feel drowsy and the world seemed to spin around me.

"Hey you don't look to g-"

His voice echoed then the world blacked out.

I had passed out from the pain going through my head.

_A few days later..._

I woke up in a leaf hammock,and next to me sat a familiar looking lucario.

"Hey i forgot to ask for your name" I said not trying to startle him.

He jumped surprised "Hey your awake,something happened to you?"

"Its nothing,so your name"

"My name is Jayden,why do you ask?"

"Nothing"

_I surely thought he was nate hmmmm who could nate be..._

"Well let's go back to the house then right now if you haven't noticed we're on top of a hill about 2 miles away from the village you think you can handle walking from here to there withought passing out?" He said snapping me out of thought

"I think i can handle myself"

"Let's get going then!"

We started walking down the hill and I started to follow a half a mile way there I said "Hey when I get better can you teach me some cool moves?" (Authors note:Hey guys just wanted to let you know he's still 5 if you've forgotten)

"Yea sure"

**Hey sorry the story was so very short.I know its short but i just wanted to post something just to signify that I didnt ditch the story. Im going to make it up bigtime and make a 2 or 3k sure to follow /Lucario0FF to keep in touch with me...I really hate that i made a short next chapter will come out sunday or next saturday.**


End file.
